winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Diana (Fairy)
|origin = Amazonia, Earth |relationship = Amazon Fairies (followers) Morgana (former superior) Nebula (current superior) Aurora and Sibylla (equals) |cartoon = The Nature Rage |comic = #68: Roxy the Seventh Fairy |lcartoon = Ice and Fire |lcomic = #137: The Flower Thief |italian = Rachele Paolelli |nick = Tara Strong |gallery = Yes}} Diana is the Major Fairy of Nature and leader of the Amazon Fairies who lives in and presides over Amazonia. Appearance Diana has a type of reddish pink hair color. She also has a blue, green, and purple crown on her head. She has two leaf-like ties tied to her bangs, and she has forest green eyes and light pink makeup. She wears a necklace that is blue and purple, and her dress is purple and green with a light green fabric holding it up and a blue half circle that it's attached to. On her arm are light peach and blue arm warmers, and her wings are out lined with grass green. Inside is peach, pink, and light pale green. Personality Diana is one of the most dedicated to protecting the balance of nature and magic, and when she feels threatened will do anything to protect her domain. Diana was a loyal servant to Morgana and followed her orders with pleasure to take vengeance on the humans for forgetting the Earth Fairies and harming nature. Diana also shows a gentle and forgiving side, as she recognized that the Winx Club were only trying to help her and restore balance to nature and the indigenous Amazon tribe who revered Diana and the Amazon Fairies. Diana was able to find ways to make peace for the benefit of mankind when she discovered that she and her Amazon fairies were not forgotten and told the natives that she will help them rebuild their village and make it more stronger than ever, and that she will protect them like it used to be before she was captured by the Wizards of the Black Circle. Since neither Diana nor the Amazon Fairies were seen in the Omega Dimension at the end of Season 4, it is assumed that she remained loyal to Morgana when Nebula overthrew her to proclaim herself as new Queen of Tir Nan Og. In the last episode of the season, she is seen again and decides to help restore magic on Earth again along with all the other Earth Fairies. Series Season 4 Diana attacks the Frutti Music Bar to convince Roxy to join them as warrior fairies. She put a sleeping spell in, causing the people in Gardenia to sleep. While, the Winx are tied with big plants, vines and roots. Diana turned Gardenia into a jungle and summon many magical, nature creature. She kidnapped the Specialists (except Nabu), causing the Winx to go to her kingdom to save the Specialists using their new Sophix powers. Finally the Winx save The Source of the Forest's Magic which controls Diana's powers and convince her and the Amazon fairies to stop vengeance against humans. Diana then tries to convince Morgana that the humans are not all bad, but in vain and Morgana asks Aurora to help her in her revenge. Comics Pre-Series Some time during the Great Fairy Hunt, the Fairy Hunters conducted a raid on Tir Nan Og in an attempt to take the castle for themselves and wipe out every single Earth Fairy in one fell swoop. As Yllidith, Lord of the Fairy Hunters and the strongest one among them, proved to be the greatest threat, Diana combined her powers with Morgana, Aurora and Sibylla, and the four of them launched a powerful joint attack that managed to finally stop the evil wizard in his tracks. Winx Club |-|Season 4= *Issue 68: Roxy the Seventh Fairy *Issue 98: Return to the Amazon |-|Season 6= *Issue 133: The First Fairy Hunter *Issue 137: The Flower Thief Magical Abilities As Major Fairy of Nature, Diana wields tremendous power over the forces of nature and weaves them to her will. Diana commands absolute control over all forces of nature and elements connected to it (plants and animals). Her powers prove to be so formidable that even Flora struggled to combat them, showcasing the thousands of years of experience Diana has over her. Like Flora she is prone to wrapping her opponents in vines, but she has a more aggressive approach as she will squeeze her opponents and even unleash poisonous spores. She can make plants grow instantly, unleash leaves as an attack(similar to Flora's petal power), and cause earthquakes due to summoning roots and vines from the earth. Diana is also able to feel the pain of plant life as well as being able to speak with nature itself but unlike Flora, nature will follow her verbal commands. Additionally, Diana can also cast magic spells like when she placed a large-scale sleeping spell over Frutti Music Bar and possibly over the whole of Gardenia before invoking the subdued nature of the city to "take the land back." Like all magical creatures, she can also project energy beams. Her magic is neon green in color. She has also been seen using telekinesis and energy spheres. She is also seen creating portals, transmutation, and summoning objects. Like all fairies she is capable of flight. Unfortunately, due to being so closely interconnected with nature, Diana experiences internal pain whenever any nearby natural life (mainly plants) are harmed and thus, can be weakened through exploiting this. She shares this aspect of her powers with her followers, the Amazon Fairies, and Flora. Source of Magic The Sacred Sprout (or Sacred Bud) is the source of Diana's magic, as well as the core of the wild energy of Earth's nature. Located in the Nymph Waterfalls of Amazonia, destroying the Sacred Sprout can effectively kill Diana, however, according to legends passed down by the Amazon natives, doing so may very well destroy all the nature of Earth alongside her. Uses of Magic *'"Spirits of Nature, rise!":' She creates a green sphere of energy around her and grows nature creatures. *'"Nature, listen to me, it is your lady speaking to you. Imprison the intruders!":' She creates a green sphere of energy to communicate to nature, so it would imprison somebody with trees and branches. *'"Plants, roots, vines, briars and brambles, retreat, dissolve.":' She uses it to reverse her spell and make Gardenia back to normal. Diana's Temple Deep within the Amazon Rainforests lies Diana's Temple, a structure containing either elements of Aztec and Incan architecture. After the intervention of the Winx in Amazonia, it has been made open to a nearby tribe of humans native to the region, allowing for Diana and her Amazon Fairies to aid them in the reconstruction of their village. According to Nabu, it looks very similar to a ziggurat which are temples that were located in Ancient Mesopotamia. Trivia *Diana's name comes from the Roman Goddess Diana. She is the Goddess of the Hunt and the Moon who was associated with wild animals and wildlands, hence the ''Winx Club'' Diana's power. *In the Nickelodeon dub, she shares the same voice actress with Stella's Guardian of Sirenix, and Arcadia. *Rachele Paolelli, the voice actress of Diana also provides the voices of Politea, Omnia, Marion and Serena in the Italian dub. *Diana and Aurora are the only two Major Fairies with physical power sources. Category:Characters Category:Winx Club Category:Fairies Category:Season 4 (Winx Club) Category:Season 6 (Winx Club) Category:Female Characters Category:Earth Category:Earth Fairies Category:Diana Category:Major Fairies Category:Minor Characters Category:Royalty Category:Allies Category:Comics Category:Enemies Category:Tir Nan Og Category:Recurring Characters